


The Trans-Human Saga: Song of the Siren

by boltblu91575



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: This story focuses on the budding relationship between Hiro and Go Go!!! There's action, thrills and romance a plenty!!!
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One of the largest metropolitan areas on the west coast was San Fransokyo. And in one of the largest buildings, a tall, fair woman was viewing several screens. On the screens-courtesy of carefully placed cameras-were the exploits of the superhero group Big Hero 6.

She then sat behind a desk, which overlooked the city. She pushed a button on the desk, and spoke, "Have you gathered those files yet?"

A voice on the other end replied, "Yes ma'am. We are assembling them now for you."

She smiled-not a smile of kindness, but one with malice behind it. She said, "I eagerly await what you have for me."

She then turned towards the window, and looked out at the city. _Soon, San Fransokyo will fall under the song of the Syren…_

It was late Saturday afternoon, and a group of college students-turned-superheroes were enjoying a quiet afternoon at the Lucky Cat Café. They spent time here because the café was run by the aunt of the 'leader' of the group-robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada.

And joining Hiro for snacks and beverages was Wasabi, who had developed cutting-edge uses for plasma-first developing them into blades, then converting those blades into more traditional applications. There was Honey Lemon, who was fulfilling her mission to make the world a better place through chemistry (and love). And there was Fred-who despite looking like a hobo, had utilized his family's wealth and connections to establish several philanthropic ventures.

And while Hiro treasured his friendship with them-there was another member who Hiro had feelings that were a little deeper. And those feelings were for Go Go. Go Go had developed and refined mag-lev technology. She had started small with her bicycle. But she believed that she could incorporate the technology into bigger vehicles, like cars and trains.

But today, she and Hiro were doing some 'extracurricular' activities in the garage below the café. Go Go had managed to bring a sports coupe to tinker with. So the hood was up, and both were wearing tank tops and athletic sweatpants. Go Go said, "I'm impressed. For a novice, you're pretty good."

Hiro wiped his brow, and replied, "Well, I just followed your lead. But I am a genius."

Go Go rolled her eyes, then replied, "OK, genius. Here's the diagram-but could you put this back together without it?"

Hiro said, "Let me have a look." He gazed over the diagram of the engine, and said, "I think I can manage. But you'll assist me, right?"

Go Go said, "Of course." And with that, Hiro grabbed his tools and went to work on the engine. She watched him-until he moved to do something. She said, "Oh, wait!"

Hiro looked, and said, "What?" She came over to him, and said, "Here. I'll show you." She took his hand, and led it to the spot. Hiro felt his face reddening- _she's holding my hand!_

Though he craved some form of attention from Go Go, when things like this happened, he got himself excited-only to get down when he realized that she'd never feel this way for him. _She's older, more mature…and she probably likes guys who aren't dorky like me…_

Little did Hiro know-that Go Go had intentionally grabbed Hiro's hand. She knew he was putting the engine together right. But since Hiro had joined their group…since they shared that hug…she craved his touch as much as he craved hers. But it wasn't right for her to be the lead. She felt that a man should always lead… _even if he's younger than I am…he makes me feel something…something those other guys couldn't make me feel…tell me…I'm pretty…and I'd be all yours…_

And so, Hiro and Go Go tinkered with the car-both too fearful of admitting their true feelings. Eventually, Go Go said, "Let's head up."

Hiro replied, "I'm all for that. Maybe Aunt Cass made her famous face-melting wings."

They both headed upstairs-to an empty café. Cass was there, cleaning. Hiro said, "I hope they're not upset we left them again."

Cass said, "Oh no. They wanted you to have some time together."

Go Go said, "Well, that's good." Cass said, "I hope you're staying for dinner."

Go Go said, "I will. Thanks, Aunt Cass." Cass said, "Why don't you get cleaned up before dinner?"

Go Go said, "Thanks. That sounds great. I'll just grab some things from the car." She headed down to the garage, and Cass looked at Hiro. She said, "So?"

Hiro said, "So…what?"

Cass said, "The last three weeks, the two of you go down to the garage and tinker with a car. But I know there's more happening."

Hiro reddened, then coughed and said, "Aunt Cass-there's nothing happening between me and Go Go. Well, right now, anyway."

Cass said, "So what are you waiting for?"

Hiro was about to speak, when Go Go reappeared, holding a gym bag. She said, "Thanks again!"

She headed upstairs, and Cass said, "Mister-you are not off the hook." Hiro went upstairs after Go Go, like he did every weekend she was here.

He got Go Go a towel, and said, "Be on guard-Aunt Cass gave me the third degree."

Go Go sighed, and replied, "Maybe she'll go light on me this week."

Go Go went into the bathroom for her shower, and Hiro sat on the bed. _And once again…we dance along the edge…tip-toe the subject…_ Hiro exhaled, and headed downstairs for dinner.

As he was eating, Go Go came down. She was wearing a short-sleeved oversized SFIT T-shirt, with a pair of black tight shorts. Cass said, "I hope you're hungry!"

Go Go replied, "I am. And it looks good!" Hiro said, "Well, I guess I'll get my shower." Hiro headed upstairs, and as he did, Cass looked at the speedster. Cass then said, "Go…I won't press. But Hiro is a good guy…and I know he'd be perfect for you."

Go Go said, "I know. I know all of that. It's just…"

Cass said "What is it, dear?"

Go Go sighed, and said, "I'm not the kind of girl to say, 'Oh, Hiro! I love you so much! Kiss me!'" Cass chuckled at Go Go's dramatic gestures, then said, "Go Go…I don't think it works like that."

Go Go said, "So what should I do?"

Cass said, "Well, I don't know…but maybe you and Hiro should come clean about your feelings."

At that moment, Hiro entered the kitchen-wearing his battle suit. Cass said, "Something happening?"

Hiro replied, "Yeah. SFPD wants us to look into a robbery."

Go Go said, "A robbery? Sounds like small potatoes…"

Hiro said, "Well, my contact says that the victims are one of the biggest tech firms…and the guards seem mesmerized."

Go Go exhaled, and said, "Well, I'm glad I brought my suit."

Hiro said, "I've already contacted the others. Let's move!"

_Well, that brings the first chapter to a close. So let's explain what's happening:  
_

_Hiro and Go Go are tip-toeing along the edge of a relationship-they are close friends, but they haven't broken through the 'friend-zone'._

_And there's crime afoot! See you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wazzup, HiroGo shippers! The stage has been set…what awaits our heroes?_

_As always, I don't own BH^-the fine folks at Marvel and Disney do-and they ain't giving me the rights anytime soon…_

After the alert, the team of Big Hero 6 had arrived at the warehouse where the robbery occurred. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred were searching the perimeter, while Hiro, Baymax and GoGo were searching the interior of the ransacked warehouse…

…except it wasn't ransacked. Hiro looked around, and said, "This is strange."

GoGo replied, "What's strange, Hiro?"

Hiro said, "If this were a real robbery-you'd expect stuff to be all over. Crates busted open…stuff strewn about. But this…there's nothing to indicate a robbery."

Baymax, fitted with a new 'Detective' chip, stated, "Hiro is correct. This appears to be what is called an inside job."

Hiro said, "If it's an inside job…then who is behind this?"

GoGo said, "Maybe we should look at the guards."

Hiro nodded, then exchanged Baymax's 'Detective' card with his 'Medic' card. Baymax scanned the guards, and said, "I have scanned the guards."

Hiro said, "And?"

Baymax replied, "They have been temporarily mesmerized-the source is an auditory disturbance. I cannot detect what caused this disturbance."

GoGo asked, "Will they be alright?"

Baymax said, "Their symptoms will pass within the next few hours."

Hiro said, "Nothing about this makes sense." At that moment, Fred, Honey, and Wasabi entered the warehouse. Hiro said, "Any clues outside?"

Honey replied, "Nada, Senor."

Wasabi added, "They left cleaner than my lab station."

Hiro then said, "Alright, then. Baymax-time."

Baymax said, "It is 10:49 pm."

Hiro said, "Let's not do any more detective work tonight. If any of you want to go over this, meet me in the garage tomorrow at 10 am."

Everyone nodded, and fistbumped as a way of greeting. GoGo said, "Well, we'd better get back."

Hiro nodded, and said, "Baymax, contact Aunt Cass. Let her know we're headed back."  
-

* * *

They returned to the café-which doubled as Cass's living space. It was also where Hiro could crash after a night of crime-fighting. And he was glad that Aunt Cass didn't mind GoGo staying-as long as Hiro didn't do something 'stupid'. And he was old enough to know was that 'something stupid' was.

Both heroes had changed out of their suits, and Hiro returned Baymax to his charging station. Now he was sitting in the living area, watching a movie. GoGo had sat next to him, wearing her sleeping wear-the oversized shirt. She had decided to forgo the shorts, however.

As the movie played on TV, Hiro noted exactly what was happening. When he first arrived at the San Fransokyo Institute of Tech, GoGo had made an impression on him. She possessed a dark allure that ensnared him. And he held a crush for her for so long. But when she gave him that hug-when he was at his lowest-the feelings changed.

But little did he know that GoGo had the same feelings for him. When she first met him, he was just Tadashi's nerdy kid brother. And then he grew up-the night Tadashi died in the fire. But if she had to admit…she admired Hiro. Here was a kid that was smarter that all of them- heck, he built and designed their suits. But that night-she herself had to admit-that the hug was more than for Hiro. And after everything they went through, that admiration became something more.

But here they were-both too fearful to broach the subject. But being so close meant that eventually-the dam would break. _Maybe I'd better focus on the movie,_ Hiro thought.

He returned to watching the movie with GoGo, who was giggling at the screen. Hiro said, "I didn't know you could giggle."

GoGo stuck her tongue at him, and said, "I can't believe you'd watch this movie! It's so full of clichés…"

Hiro said, "Like what?"

GoGo said, "Oh, like the hero and his love interest dangling off a cliff."

Hiro said, "Yeah, that's so clichéd!"

GoGo said, "And then, the hero and love interest look each other in the eye."

Hiro turned to GoGo, and looked directly at her. He said, "Like this?"

She turned, and was looking directly into Hiro's eyes. She then softly replied, "Yeah…and then, the hero cradles the girl's chin…"

Hiro brought his hand to GoGo's chin, and said, "Like that?" GoGo replied, "Yeah…and then…"

 _The victory kiss…_ Hiro thought. Apparently, GoGo was on the same wavelength, because she had closed her eyes, expecting the kiss. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…he's gonna do it!_

_You can do it Hiro…you're so close to her…just kiss the girl!_

And just like that…the dam broke. More than four years of repressed feelings and near misses were smashed as the two heroes kissed. It wasn't a passionate kiss-but something small. A sign that they were both ready to move to the next phase of their relationship.

When they separated, GoGo was literally glowing. Hiro had that endearing smile. He said, "That was better than a movie."

GoGo replied, "Yeah. We should have done this sooner."

Hiro said, "So…does this make us…you know...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

GoGo didn't answer-but leaned in and kissed Hiro. She pulled away, and said, "Does that answer your question?"

Hiro replied, "Better than words. Let's turn in." GoGo said, "Hiro…let's sleep together."

Hiro raised an eyebrow, and she said, "I mean, out here." Hiro said, "Alright. I'll get a blanket."

Hiro returned, and as he covered himself, GoGo leaned into his side and hugged his waist. He put an arm around her waist, and she put her head on his shoulder. And like that, they fell asleep.

* * *

While Hiro and GoGo were intertwined together, a sinister figure watched the city from a high-rise building. The opening move had been made-all according to her plan. She set up the robbery-even using her hired men and guards to pull off the 'robbery'.

 _Alright, Big Hero 6…let's see what your move is…_ She sat at a desk, and looked over a folder. In the folder-was a picture of Hiro and his microbots. _And you…my handsome man…are the key to Serena the Syren taking over San Fransokyo…and that's only the beginning…_

* * *

_AN: And that wraps up this chapter! Just for the record-so you don't think I rushed Hiro and GoGo's relationship-they have been playing the 'Will they or won't they" tango for about 2 years._

_Aunt Cass knows that GoGo lives on her own-so she opened her home to her. And GoGo likes spending some days and nights at the café. And Hiro is a perfect gentleman to GoGo._

_Don't forget-comment, fave, follow!_


	3. Chapter 3

Cass Hamada knew for a long time that her nephew Hiro had deep feelings for the speed junkie GoGo. She suspected that GoGo felt the same about Hiro-but she didn't push them together. She decided that it would be better for them to discover it on their own.

So-as she came downstairs, she passed the living room. She heard the TV playing, and came into the room to admonish Hiro about leaving the TV on. She came short, when she saw the scene-Hiro and GoGo were under a blanket, and they were cuddled together.

 _I knew you would figure it out…_ She quietly left the room, and returned with her phone. She quietly and quickly snapped a picture of the scene, then headed downstairs.

It was later when GoGo awoke. She remembered falling asleep in Hiro's strong grip, and felt as safe and secure as she ever had. It was a shame to separate, but she wanted to change into some different clothes. She carefully disentangled herself from Hiro-so as to not wake him up- and went into Hiro's room, where she kept her change of clothes.

It had only been a few minutes from GoGo leaving that Hiro awoke. He noticed that GoGo was gone-he began to miss her warmth…her scent…everything about her. He rubbed his face, and headed to his room to get his clothes.

When he opened the door…he remembered GoGo was a guest. And this guest was in the middle of changing-she had her clothes on the bed, and was in the process of pulling the oversized t-shirt off. And everything moved in slow motion-she slowly exposed her toned body. Oblivious that she had someone watching her, she pulled the shirt up and off-and Hiro noticed she didn't have a bra on.

Then, she turned around-and noticed Hiro. The air was filled with stunned silence-before GoGo grabbed the shirt and covered herself. At the same time, Hiro began to back out of the room, trying to apologize. GoGo grabbed the door, and slammed it shut. _Well, not even boyfriend and girlfriend for one day-and I've screwed up…_

A few moments later, the door opened, and GoGo came out. There wasn't anger in her features-more like bemusement. Hiro looked at her, and said, "GoGo…I'm sorry…"

She came up to him, and said, "Well, I'm sorry too…I forgot this was your home…and I was changing in your room…" Hiro said, "Well, I should have knocked when I saw the closed door."

She came up to his ear, and said, "I'll bet that's the most skin you've seen on a woman."

Hiro reddened, and coughed. She said, "At least I didn't charge you for the show. Anyways, the room's all yours."

Hiro then went into the room, thankful to escape from the embarrassment. He said from behind the door, "I think Aunt Cass has make up breakfast."

GoGo headed down to wait while Hiro changed. As she entered the dining area, she saw several plates filled with all kinds of breakfast foods-pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs. GoGo asked, "Are you expecting company?"

Cass said, "Oh, no! I always prepare the 'Hamada Special' when there's something to celebrate!"

GoGo said, "What are we celebrating?"

Cass turned, beaming, and replied, "Love is in the air!"

GoGo-who's face began to display a small blush-said, "Oh? And who would be the lucky couple?"

Cass didn't answer-instead she opened the album on her phone. And the picture was of Hiro and GoGo cuddling together the night before. Cass said, "You two are so cute together!"

And GoGo couldn't get mad-it was a cute moment- _the moment when everything came together..._ At that moment, Hiro came downstairs and saw the food. He smiled, and said, "Alright! The Hamada Special!"

Cass said, "Enjoy, you two!" As they ate, Hiro said, "I managed to get in touch with the others. They should be here shortly."

They finished eating, and as they were helping Cass, the door opened, and Honey walked in, exclaiming, "Hola, everyone! Buenos dias, mis amigo and amigas!"

Hiro and GoGo said, "Hi, Honey! Where are Fred and Wasabi?" Honey replied, "They are on the way. So…come up with anything pertaining to this case?"

Hiro said, "I really haven't thought about it. I had…" he glanced towards Gogo…"other things on my mind."

Before Honey could get Hiro to elaborate, Fred and Wasabi came in. Wasabi said, "We're here. So, where do we start?"

Hiro said, "Not here. In the garage."

Once everyone was in the garage, they all sat-with Hiro and GoGo sitting _extremely_ close. And this wasn't lost on the others. Hiro spoke, saying, "This case is strange. We had a robbery-nothing of notice was taken, but the guards were in a state of being mesmerized."

Wasabi said, "How did that happen?"

Hiro replied, "According to Baymax's medical scanner, there was an auditory disturbance. He couldn't clarify what caused this disturbance."

Honey said, "So we have a robbery-where nothing important was taken…and a bunch of guards who couldn't remember being hypnotized-or mesmerized. Wait…"

GoGo said, "Baymax thought it was an inside job. But we don't know who…or why?"

Wasabi said, "Maybe…it was a distraction? Maybe whoever did this has something bigger planned?"

Fred said, "That's true. I've done research and seen something like this."

Honey quipped, "Comic books aren't research, Fred."

Everyone chuckled at that-until GoGo said, "Wasabi may have a point."

Wasabi retorted, " _May_ have a point?"

Hiro said, "Guys…I think we need to look over that warehouse again. Let's meet up there in an hour-dressed and ready."

Everyone nodded and the group left. GoGo said, "What are we looking for?"

Hiro said, "I don't know. But Tadashi mentioned that sometimes, when looking for answers, you often need to get a different perspective."

* * *

A hour later, they all met up at the warehouse. As they re-evaluated the scene, Baymax-fitted with the 'Detective' chip, said, "I noticed that the door was opened willingly, and not by force."

Hiro said, "So that means that someone on the inside opened the door for whoever was outside. But who was outside?"

Fred, excitedly, said, "Hey, Hiro! I think I know who-or what did it!" Everyone groaned, expecting one of Fred's scatterbrained theories. But Hiro said, "Well, why not? It's not like we have any other ideas."

Fred said, "I was watching an old series based on a comic book hero…" Honey said, "Fred…where are you going with this?"

Fred said, "Well, this hero had to battle an enemy who called herself 'The Siren'. And she could sign songs to hypnotize men into doing her bidding. She even hypnotized the hero!"

Wasabi said, "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

Fred looked downcast…until Wasabi added, "Craziest…but still plausible."

Honey said, "What do you mean, Wasabi?"

Wasabi replied, "I remember reading an old journal about some corporation developing audio-based applications. It's possible someone may have developed some device to cause others to be mesmerized."

Baymax said, "This is within the realm of probability. However, it would be extremely difficult for a human to maintain a vocal level to induce this state in another human."

Hiro said, "What if they had some form of technology to do that, and this robbery was getting those parts?"

GoGo said, "I think we'd better check out the stolen items report."

Hiro said, "Fred, I'm impressed. One of your hair-brained ideas may actually break this open."

Honey said, "Hiro…I'm concerned."

Hiro said, "About what?"

Honey replied, "This robbery seems like a ploy…or a set-up. But for who?"

Hiro said, "Well…we have a what, a how, and a why. We should soon figure out the who-not only who was involved, but who this is for."

The group disbanded…unaware they were being watched. The figure picked up his phone, and spoke,  
Mistress Serena…the heroes are leaving."

Mistress Serena said, "Good. We will continue to monitor their activities. _I_ want them to close in on the truth…so that I can ensnare them in my trap. Then Hiro will be all mine. And his robots and technology will be at my bidding."

With that, she turned towards her window and looked out towards the city…


	4. Chapter 4

While Big Hero 6 went in search of more information concerning this robbery, Mistress Serena was enjoying wine and the view of the city. A chime caught her attention. She pushed a button on her console, and a voice spoke, saying, "Mistress Serena-several gentlemen are here to see you."

She said, "Let them in."

At that, four men wearing all black-black slacks, black shirts, and black trenchcoats-stood before Serena. The 'leader' walked up to her and bowed. She extended her hand, and he lightly kissed it. He said, "Mistress Serena…I present the Black Dragon-best bunch of scumbags money can buy."

Serena said, "Excellent. I have hired you because your services are required in my mission. As you are my point-man in the field, I must know your name."

"We all surrendered our names when joining the Black Dragon. But for you…you can call me Kanagi." The leader said.

Serena said, "Very well, Mr. Kanagi. Let me show you what you are dealing with." She pushed a button, and a panel on the wall slid open, revealing a large screen. On the screen was the exploits of Big Hero 6. Kanagi sneered, and said, "You brought us on to deal with a bunch of kids?"

Serena replied, "These are no ordinary kids. These 'kids' possess genius-level intelligence. And their weapons are a result of that genius." She pressed a button, and the action on the screen paused-showing Hiro Hamada and his microbots. Kanagi and his associates looked at the screen.

Serena said, "And that is your target. I want him _alive._ And if you bring him to me-I will double what I have already paid you."

Kanagi said, "Very well. We will get started." With that, Kanagi and his cronies headed out of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Big Hero 6 had developed a trail. They headed to the police station for a manifest of the warehouse items. As they looked over the list, Hiro said, "This is strange…"

Honey said, "What's strange?"

Hiro said, "This manifest doesn't contain anything that would be used to amplify sound. I mean…this just keeps getting stranger and stranger."

GoGo said, "Hmm…who's the owner of the warehouse?"

Hiro said, "It is leased to a S. Sonikos, head of Sonikos Technology."

Fred said, "I haven't heard of them. They sound relatively new."

Wasabi said, "Hey! I remember that name. It was in a journal I read- concerning up and coming tech moguls looking to establish a foothold in San Fransokyo."

Hiro said, "Where would we find out about this company?"

Wasabi said, "I think the university library computers would have that information."

Hiro said, "Alright. Wasabi-I want you, Fred and Honey to find that article. Go, Baymax and I are headed back to the HQ. Let me know what you find out." They group did their customary fistbump, then headed their separate ways.

As they were leaving, they were unaware that they were being watched. The figure said, "Boss Kanagi-they are splitting up. Which group should I follow?"

The voice replied, "Keep your eyes on Hiro the leader. The others will be dealt with in time."

The man then said, "He's in the company of someone else-the one with the yellow and black armor." Kanagi said, "Hmm…interesting. That could complicate things. Follow as before."

The underling replied, "Understood, boss." The underling pulled out something from his coat, and pressed a button. It transformed into a small, black mechanical bird. He said, "Little birdie…follow that." He pointed it at Hiro, Baymax, and GoGo.

The bird whirred to life, then lifted up and took off. And Hiro, GoGo and Baymax headed off, unaware they were being followed. And they headed towards the Lucky Cat Café. At the same time, Kanagi was trailing them via radar. When the signal stopped, he said, "Where are they?"

The underling said, "I am not sure. I will follow the signal and retrieve the bird." The man removed his coat-to reveal a pair of mechanical wings with a propulsion unit. He activated it, and headed towards the signal.

Minutes later, the man contacted his superior. "Boss Kanagi-the bird landed in the Industrial District. They could have gone anywhere." Kanagi growled-realizing he'd lost his quarry. And Kanagi would discover what happened when you go against a genius.

Hiro-said genius- had realized there was something amiss. As he flew atop Baymax, he activated a new feature- a cloak and stealth mode. These were only for emergencies- they wreaked havoc on Baymax's battery. And he had GoGo zip through the alleyways to ensure they were not followed. Eventually they arrived at the Lucky Cat Café-which was empty as it was Sunday, which was Cass's day off.

Upon arriving at the café, they changed and sat on the couch in the garage. GoGo said, "So…what are we going to do at 'HQ'?"

Hiro replied, "I want to talk about us." GoGo said, "And what about us?"

Hiro wrapped his hands around GoGo's waist, and she put her arms around his neck. He said, "So when should we tell the others?"

GoGo sighed, and said, "I dunno. This is happening so fast for us…and then for the others to find out…"

Hiro said, "They are our friends. And they will support us, no matter what." He leaned in, and gave GoGo a kiss. She deepened the kiss, enjoying the moment. They broke apart when Baymax activated, saying, "Wasabi is contacting you, Hiro."

Hiro said, "Let's take this. Go ahead, 'Sabi."

Wasabi said, "I found the article about Sonikos Tech. The head is Serena Sonikos. She was, at one time, developing sound amplification and sound suppression technology. Unfortunately, the military wasn't interested in what she was doing."

GoGo said, "What happened after that?" Wasabi continued, saying, "She decided to sell her wares to the criminal underground and other…'unsavory' individuals. She managed to disappear off the radar for several years-and she just resurfaced."

Hiro said, "If it's true that she sold this stuff to bad guys, why didn't anyone try to arrest her?"

Honey said, "She came before a panel and said she was penitent about trying to sell her wares to our enemies, and wanted to start over. She was allowed to do so-so she came to San Fransokyo."

Fred then added, "She's well connected-she used some contacts to establish her company. In fact, my folks gave her some money. She seemed real nice when we met her."

Wasabi then said, "That's all we have on her."

Hiro said, "That's good enough. I'm thinking we pay her a visit."

GoGo said, "And do what? Charge her with breaking into her own factory? She'll probably deny it…"

Hiro said, "Yeah…we'd be off-base going to her with what information we know. Alright, guys…and girls…Hero off!"

Hiro sat back on the couch, and GoGo sat next to him. Hiro sighed, and said, "So now what? I thought once we had the 'who', it'd all be figured out. But there's more questions than answers."

Gogo kissed his cheek, and said, "Well, if anyone can figure out the answers, it's my little genius."

Hiro said, "Hey! I'm not so little!"

GoGo smirked, and said, "Well…I hope to find out someday…"

Hiro said, "What do you…ohhh…" His face reddened at GoGo's flirtatious quips. It was just one thing he loved about her…


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, after four chapters, here comes some action! And a disclaimer- I'm going into some serious, heavy territory-including torture. And like before-I will not apologize for that. Now that that's covered, and the warnings administered, on to the story!_

* * *

That night, Serena met with the Black Dragon gang. She said, "I must commend you, gentlemen. Though the drone lost out quarry, we know where he goes to roost. Here."

She showed them a photo of the Lucky Cat Café. She said, "The owner is a 'C. Hamada'. Could be his mother, sister… some relationship. Find out who this is."

Kanagi, the boss, said, "Of course. And then?"

Serena said, "Use this person to draw out Hiro. I don't have to tell you how to do that…or what you can do."

Kanagi nodded, and said, "Consider it done." He and his gang then left Serena's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, after spending the night at Cass's, and in each other's arms, Hiro and GoGo decided to head for the San Fransokyo Institute of Tech. A black sedan-parked in an alley across the street- watched the two geniuses leave the café. One of the men said, "OK…let's find this 'C. Hamada'."

They watched Hiro and GoGo leave, then headed to the café. The door chime rang out, and Cass turned-to see three men dressed in black walk into the café. Another couple got up and left. Cass felt a shiver run down her body-but she mustered her courage and said, "Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café!"

One of the goons looked at Cass's chest, and saw her nametag. He said, "'C'-for 'Cass'…You're the one we want."

Cass said, "What…what are you talking about?" Another one said, "You're related to Hiro Hamada?"

Cass replied, "And what has my nephew done now?"

The men stood, and her eyes widened with fear. The main thug said, "You're coming with us, Miss Hamada."

Cass said, "Oh, no I'm not! Baymax!" At that, the robot activated. Within micro-seconds, he processed the sound-he determined it was a sound of distress. And not one of someone in pain, but danger. He activated his 'Battle Armor', and appeared in the café. Baymax said, "I am here, Aunt Cass."

The three thugs considered the situation, and one pulled out a metallic disc. He threw it at Baymax's chest. Baymax said, "I do not recognize this device."

The thug-boss said, "It's an electric overcharge. It will overcharge your battery beyond capacity-then drain your power cells." The disc crackled, then flooded Baymax's power cells. Then, the medic-bot powered down. They turned to Cass, and said, "And now for you…"

While Baymax was going through his power issues, one of the thugs slipped behind Cass…and delivered a chop to the back of her head and neck-knocking her unconscious. He picked her up, and they headed to the black sedan. They dumped Cass in the trunk, and the sedan sped off. One of the thugs picked up a phone, and spoke, "We have the package."

* * *

While this was happening, Hiro and GoGo met the others at SFIT. Rather than meeting in the open area, they gathered in Hiro's office. Hiro said, "Alright, everyone. So we got info about Serena Sonikos. But we also got more questions about what's happening, and not too many answers."

Fred said, "Yeah? Like why would she rob her own factory? And for things she doesn't even need?"

Honey said, "Hey-remember when I said it might be a ploy or a set-up? What if this was something to draw us out?"

Hiro replied, "Why would someone try to draw us out?"

Wasabi said, "Maybe not _us…_ maybe you, Hiro."

Hiro said, "Why me?"

Fred said, "If we knew what her endgame was…we'd know what we're up against." A chime rang out, and Fred said, "Hey, I wonder who's calling me?"

He pulled out his phone, and took the call. The others watched Fred as he didn't speak into the phone. He disconnected the call, and said, "One of my clandestine contacts just gave me some bad news."

GoGo said, "What? We possibly have someone coming after us, and it's more bad news?"

Fred said, "Yeah. A criminal organization known as the Black Dragon was spotted in San Fransokyo. These are some of the baddest guys in the criminal underworld. They will take any job for any pay."

Hiro said, "And I'll bet dollars to donuts that they're aligned with Serena. Look, guys…the danger level has just ramped up. So…if any of you want out…"

Wasabi said, "No way, Hiro! I'm in."

Honey said, "So am I."

Fred said, "Me too, bud!"

GoGo said, "Hiro-none of us want out. We're going to see this to the end."

Hiro looked at his friends, and smiled at them. At that moment, the phone rang.

Everyone looked at Hiro, as he got up and grabbed the receiver. He spoke, "Hello?"

Another voice-gruff and forceful-said, "Hiro Hamada?"

Hiro replied, "Speaking. And who are you?"

The voice replied, "Who I am is not important. But there is someone who is important…" There was silence on the phone-then another voice spoke…"Hiro? Hiro? Please, help me!"

Hiro's eyes widened-there was no way he didn't recognize his aunt's voice. The other voice spoke, and said, "She's fine…for now. But how long depends on you."

Hiro said, "And what do you want?" The voice answered, "In 20 minutes…a black sedan will arrive at your location. You will be alone. You will get in. You will not speak to anyone. You will be delivered to the location. And you _will not_ deviate from these instructions. Or something bad will happen to your aunt…or maybe…something worse. She's rather pretty…and the boys haven't been around a woman in a while."

Hiro felt his anger rising…but he couldn't risk harm befalling Cass-the only living relative he had left. He disconnected the call, and said, "Guys…there's a new development."

Honey-the most empathic-could already tell what happened. She said, "Oh, no…what are you going to do?"

Hiro said, "I'm doing what they ask. If I go along with them…they will let Aunt Cass go."

GoGo said, "Hiro…"

Hiro then looked up, and said, "Something had to happen to Baymax. Guys-go to the café and check on him. See if you can find out anything."

Fred said, "And you?" Hiro said, "I'm going with them. I can only hope they keep their word."

Wasabi asked, "And if they don't?" Hiro looked at them-and they saw the same look in his eyes when he turned Baymax from the kind medic-bot into the attack-bot. He said, "Then what I will give them will make the fury of Hell seem like nothing."

* * *

At the exact time, Hiro walked out. A black sedan pulled up. The side door opened. Hiro said, "Here I am."

One of the thugs said, "Put this on." Hiro grabbed the black hood, and put it over his head. The black sedan then pulled off. After several minutes of driving, the car stopped. Someone reached into the car, and pulled Hiro out. Hiro was pushed into a building-he knew it because he went from feeling the sun to not. A voice-in fact, the same one on the phone-said, "Kneel, boy."

Hiro exhaled, and did as asked. The hood was then pulled off of his head. It took a few moments for Hiro to acclimate to his surroundings…he realized he was in a warehouse. There was a pair of manacles around his hands, and those were attached to a chain to the floor. Hiro said, in a low yet dangerous tone, "Where's my aunt?"

Another voice-this one definitely feminine-said, "Bring out the aunt!" At that, two of the Black Dragon thugs brought Cass out. Hiro saw her, and was glad she hadn't been harmed…yet. She ran up to him, and said, "Oh, Hiro…baby…I'm so sorry."

Hiro said, "It's OK. They were after me." The feminine voice spoke again, "Right you are, Hiro!"

At that, she appeared-fair skin contrasted with raven hair. She was tall, buxom, shapely…and Hiro  
would have been attracted if he wasn't already with GoGo. Hiro said, "And you must be Serena."

Serena replied, "Yes. Serena Sonikos. But you may call me…the Syren. And now…we are together. We will be the ultimate power couple!"

Hiro said, "Look…I'm already in a relationship…but I did as your goons asked…so could you let my aunt go?"

Serena said, "Oh no…your refusal wasn't part of the deal. So you will join me."

Hiro said, "Not gonna happen." Serena replied, "Oh, how unfortunate. I was hoping you wouldn't refuse me."

Hiro said, "And what will you do?" Serena replied, " I have discovered that…pain…is an excellent motivator."

Hiro said, "Oh? Nothing you can do to me will make me change my mind." Serena said, "I counted on this. That's why we grabbed your aunt." Serena snapped her fingers, and two thugs dragged Cass to a large metallic 'X'. They strapped Cass's arms and legs to the restraints.

Upon seeing the fear in his aunt's face, Hiro began to thrash-a futile action since he was restrained. One of the thugs said, "Here…let's get comfy…" He grabbed Cass's shirt, and ripped it open. There were loud catcalls and whistles. Hiro looked at Cass-and she said, "Whatever happens to me, Hiro…don't you go with these bad people!"

The thug spun, striking Cass across her face. Another thug grabbed a bottle of water, and brought it to Cass. Instead of giving it to her to drink, he poured it down her chest. He then pulled out a stun-stick…and jammed it into her side, sending several hundred thousand volts into her. She released a scream of agony-which caused Hiro to thrash against his restrains more fiercely.

One of the thugs said, "Hit her again!" The thug with the baton was more than eager-and jammed Cass with the baton a second time. Serena grabbed Hiro's chin, and forced him to look. She said, "We can stop this-just say yes!"

Hiro looked at his aunt-who shook her head, as a sign. Hiro said, "No…no…" Serena said, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." She looked at Kanagi, and said, "Strip her!"

Hiro looked up, and said, "What?"

Serena said, "We've been far too gentle. So let me tell you what's going to happen now. We are going to strip you aunt naked. Then my friends are going to take turns…ravishing her. And we're going to make you watch every moment. Then we'll test how resistant you are."

Hiro said, "NO! Stop. Please…please…no more." Serena snapped her fingers, and the thugs backed off. She leaned towards Hiro's ear, and whispered, "Now, was that so hard?"

Hiro looked at her, and she said, "Kanagi…show Hiro we are good at our word. Release the aunt." Kanagi motioned with his head, and the thugs undid the restraints. Cass ran to Hiro, embracing him. Serena said, "Sorry, 'Aunt Cass'-but Hiro belongs to me."

Serena then said, "Now…prepare yourself…for the song of the Syren!"

_Whoa…intense, to say the least! I hope no one was turned off by this chapter…and I'm smashing clichés left and right! Instead of Hiro's love interest being threatened, it was someone else he cares about! But now…he's in the clutches of the Syren!_

_Keep reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

While Cass and Hiro were being 'interrogated' by Serena Sonikos and her Black Dragon thugs, the other members of Big Hero 6 were investigating at the Lucky Cat Café. Honey, Fred and Wasabi had entered the café-and were shocked at the level of chaos in the café. Honey said, "Look…there's Baymax."

The heroes came up to the medic-bot, who was slumped over. Wasabi saw the disc on Baymax, and said, "What's this?"

Fred replied, "I dunno…I've never seen anything like this. I wish Hiro was here…he might be able to identify what this is."

Wasabi said, "Let's try to recharge Baymax. Maybe we can get a clue from him."

With a portable supercharger, Baymax had a minimum charge within 15 minutes. At 30 minutes, he was at 50% capacity. His eyes glowed, and he said, "Greetings, friends. How may I help you?"

Honey said, "Baymax! We're glad you're alright."

Baymax said, "I am fine. What has happened?"

Fred said, "Well, we're hoping you ca tell us. Cass is gone."

Baymax replied, "Oh dear. This is bad." Wasabi said, "This was attached to your chest."

Baymax said, "Wait. I have a replay of what happened."

Honey said, "OK, Baymax. Replay video." At that, a screen appeared and replayed images from earlier.

The heroes peered at the screen-and three black garbed men were standing in the café. One of them threw the disk at Baymax. Baymax's voice said, "I do not recognize this device."

A different voice said, "It's an electric overcharge. It will overcharge your battery beyond capacity-then drain your power cells." At that, the image on the screen began to flicker and short out. The recording continued, and they heard, "And now for you…"

They heard a cry of pain, and saw the three men leaving the café. Baymax said, "That is where my recording ends." Fred said, "This is bad…"

Wasabi said, "Bad how?" Fred replied, "These aren't your average, garden-variety thugs. If they have access to tech like that…what else could they be capable of?"

Honey added, "And _that's_ not the worst thing." Wasabi added, "I know I'm going to regret asking…but what could be worse that a gang with super-advanced tech?"

Honey said, "That gang…has Hiro's aunt as a hostage. We know they're working for Serena Sonikos. So they grabbed Aunt Cass…"

Fred said, "…to make Hiro join them! And if she gets a hold of Hiro's microbots…"

Wasabi said, "Wait, guys…let's deal with one crisis at a time. So, we got to rescue Hiro's aunt, Hiro, and hope she hasn't convinced him to join her?"

Honey said, "Well, the first part we got covered…while we were here...GoGo is on rescue duty."

* * *

The aforementioned speedster had taken to the roofs to avoid being spotted by anyone in the black sedan. The car drove in a serpentine manner-possibly to avoid tails. But GoGo was excellent at tailing-and she tailed the sedan to the warehouse district. She watched the sedan come to a halt.

The door opened, and two men got out. Another man pulled Hiro out-he may have been wearing a hood, but she recognized his clothes. The thugs escorted Hiro into the warehouse. GoGo leapt onto the roof of warehouse, and found a door that led inside. She found a perch and looked down at what was happening.

As she watched, she counted 8 of the Black Dragon gang members. She watched them put manacles on Hiro, then chain him to the floor. Then-GoGo saw her…and she was stunned at her appearance. In fact, it _almost_ made GoGo feel insecure… _almost…_

She watched as the thugs tortured Cass…and she had heard the threat Serena made. She saw Serena caress Hiro's face, and then he was released.

Back down on the warehouse floor, Serena said, "Well, we're done here. Hiro, milove…let's go."

Hiro said, "What about my aunt?" Serena said, "We will let her go…but we have more pressing matters." At that, Serena, Hiro, and Boss Kanagi left the warehouse. Before they left, Kanagi said, "Find Hiro's friends. Take them out."

At that, some of the thugs left-and there were three thugs left with Aunt Cass. One thug said, "So what now?"

One of them looked at Cass-who was in tears after both her ordeal and seeing Hiro being taken away-and said, "Well, we can still have our fun."

The other thugs chuckled, and they grabbed Cass and restrained her back on the 'X'. GoGo watched from high up-and had enough. She hopped down, and zipped behind some crates. She watched as one of the thugs pulled out a blade, and traced it along Cass's face and neck. Cass shivered as the blade touched her skin-and the thug slid the blade between her breasts and under her bra. With a quick swipe, he cut the bra.

That action led to the others cheering-and GoGo stepping out from behind the crates. With a loud shout, she said, "HEY! What kind of creeps are you-to take advantage of a helpless woman?"

One of the thugs said, "I know you-you're that GoGo." And GoGo, smiling behind her helmet, replied, "Well, then…you should know what's coming next." One of the thugs said, "We do…but the question is…do _you_ know what's coming next?"

At that, the thug removed a black cube. He hit the top of the cube, and a pulse of energy was released. GoGo said, "What was that?"

The thug said, "We have done our homework on Big Hero 6. In fact, your friends are going to meet with other Black Dragon gangsters. For you, we have a velocity reducer."

GoGo said, "Huh? How could you have that kind of tech?"

The thug said, "For us…our connections run long…and our pockets are deep. And that device rendered your high-speed mag-lev wheels useless."

GoGo looked at the discs on her arms and legs. She saw that the red light that signaled the discs ready was out. She sighed, and removed the discs. The thugs said, 'So what are you gonna do now, GoGo?"

GoGo brought her hands up, and got into a fighting stance. She said, "I'm gonna kick your tailpipes." She quickly crossed the floor, and delivered a punch to one thug's throat. She then spun and hit another thug with a backfist, before lifting her foot into his groin. She then delivered a kick to the last thug's knee, causing him to collapse. She then grabbed his head, and drove her knee into his face.

As the three thugs lay on the ground, she said, "You should have spent some time on extra credit-you would have learned I'm also a master of val tudo." She then ran over to Cass, and freed her from the restrains. Once Cass was done, the older woman grabbed GoGo in an embrace, sobbing in her arms.

GoGo was shocked-but after Cass's experience, she'd do the same thing in her place. GoGo said, "It's OK…maybe not…but those creeps won't hurt you."

Cass said, "It's not me I'm concerned about." GoGo said, "It's Hiro…where did he take off to?"

Cass pulled herself away, and said, "I'm not sure…he took off with that Serena lady." GoGo picked up her mag-lev wheels, and saw they were still off-line. She activated her comm-link, and said, "Wasabi, Honey, Fred…come in."

There was static, then a voice. "GoGo? It's Wasabi."

GoGo said, "I've taken care of my part of the mission. How about you?"

Wasabi replied, "Clear on our end. We had a little visit from Serena's goon squad. Tell Cass we're sorry about the café."

GoGo chuckled, and said, "I think the café's the least of her worries. But we know that Serena has Hiro now."

Wasabi said, "Alright, then. What's the next move?

GoGo said, "Why are you asking me?"

Wasabi replied, "Hiro is the leader. He isn't here. So you are in charge." GoGo exhaled, and said, "Alright. I need a lift."

Wasabi said, "OK. We're tracing your signal now."


End file.
